


No Questions Asked

by crazyeonnie



Category: Our Skyy (TV) RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bc anything with the bestbois is fluffly uwu, Best Friends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyeonnie/pseuds/crazyeonnie
Summary: Wherein Frank and Drake had been best friends for three years and they have had each other’s back no matter what.
Relationships: Drake Sattabut Laedeke/Frank Thanatsaran Samthonglai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	No Questions Asked

Drake still clearly recalls the very first time he met his best friend. Frank was running away from some senior bullies back when they were in eighth grade. He had bumped into Drake, and in the least pretty way. He was running blindly and unintentionally crashed his elbow against Drake’s chest. Frank was gasping from all the running, his hair sticking all over his forehead glued by the sweat that trickled down his face and Drake was too stunned at the view to even focus on the pain over his ribs.

“Please, I need your j-jacket,” Frank begged.

“What? I don’t even—,” Drake’s words were cut.

“Quick, no questions asked,” Frank had rushed him as he ungracefully took the denim jacket off Drake. “This, too,” he added as he took Drake’s snapback.

Nothing made sense then. Especially when the stranger leaned in closer, cupping Drake’s cheeks. Their faces were just a breath away from each other’s, making it look like they were making out.

They stood in that position for about a minute or two. “Sorry, I just need you to—” Frank had whispered in his softest voice.

“Shiya! We lost him. Go check the next block,” a voice shouts from afar, and the sound of footsteps running away is then heard, signaling Frank that the coast is clear.

Frank sighs in relief as he lets go of Drake’s face. “Sorry, bro. Here,” he says as he hands back the things he borrowed from Drake.

“Who—,” Drake finally responded as he let out the breath he did not realize he was holding in for too long.

“Nah, just some bored bullies,” Frank snickered.

Drake could not look into Frank’s eyes when he asked him, “I mean, your name?”

“Oh, I’m Frank.” Of course, Drake can never forget the day he first met the love of his life.

Three years later and here he was, daydreaming about it for the nth time as he waits for his best friend to arrive.

“Bro, so I have a thing this Saturday, I might not be able to watch you play,” Frank says as he sits next to Drake, bursting his happy bubble in the process.

Drake loved how they had their special word. He hated how it had to be Bro. “Its cool, bro. I’m sure I’ll have more gigs after this one.”

“What a show-off,” Frank scoffs. “Anyway, my guitar gave up on me just last night. Can I borrow your old one?”

Drake wanted to ask what for but Frank was swift to say, “No questions asked.”

“Okay, I guess,” Drake laughs faintly.

“You’re the best!”

**

“Draaaake,” Frank calls in his whiny voice, just the way Drake loved it. “Help me out with some of these please. I can never find the right words for this thing I’m trying to write,” he groaned.

“Why are you even writing? Are you sick?” Drake playfully places the back of his hand over Frank’s temple as if to check his temperature.

“Ae, Drake! I’m not joking, bro, help your best friend na na naaa~”

How can Drake even refuse Frank when the other boy knows him too well. Frank is well aware how good Drake was with words, especially when it came to writing songs. What he does not know is that they were all for him though.

**

It’s Friday night and as much as he wanted to shake it off, Drake could not let go of the fact that Frank used the “no questions asked” card on him. Especially when it had something to do with his important day. Drake had been waiting to have a gig and he would have loved it if Frank was there.

A thought crawls into his head. It’s highly unlikely, but maybe, finally, Frank will be opening up about feeling the same way as him. God, please let it happen. The thought brought the hugest smile on his face.

Drake was just about to shut his lights off when he heard a knock on the door. Tomorrow’s a big day, he didn’t have time to deal with—

“Frank?” Drake’s well-defined brows knit together as his head is flooded with questions. “What the hell, it’s almost midnight!”

Frank grins as he goes straight into the room and sprawl over Drake’s bed. “I know, bro! But I couldn’t sleep. Just hear me out, yeah?”

“What’s going on?” Drake sits in the edge of his bed as he wonders if he should start to worry, but Frank does not seem like he’s in trouble or anything though. Drake is trying to read reason behind the wide smile plastered all over his best friend’s face.

“I really didn’t want to jinx things,” Frank sits up and now his facing a very confused Drake. “I just couldn’t help myself!”

“Wait,” Drake said abruptly. Wait, is this it? Drake had always wanted it to happen, but he always dreamed for it to be special. Why must Frank decide to do it tonight when Drake was in his ugly ass shorts and torn down shirt.

“Okay, so I know I said no questions asked, but hey, we’re best friends after all.”

“Fair enough.” Drake tried to act relaxed but deep inside, his stomach has never whirled this much. It’s finally happening. After years of unrequited love. He can finally shout to the world how much he loves Frank Thanatsaran. Drake’s emotions that fill up his pages, endless string of nothing but beautiful words for his best boy Frank could finally see the light of day.

“I’ve decided to confess—,” Frank’s voice trailed off and Drake swears his heart never skipped this much before. “…to Noon Sutthipha. You know her, from the university we visited last week.”

Three years. Words. Poems. A whole record of songs for crying out loud. These are the things Drake had written about the boy he loved for three long years. But all Drake could say was a silent “Oh?”

“Bro, she’s so beautiful how can someone even look that good,” Frank exclaimed. He puts his hands over Drake’s shoulders, “if things go well, I’m taking her with me to your show. That’d be cool, right?”

Drake can feel the lump in his throat as he says, “Yeah.”

“Awesome! Good luck on your show tomorrow,” Frank pulls the still Drake in a tight hug. “Love you bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I wrote this at 3 in the morning with zero energy left to do proper edit 😩🤧 pls forgive a hungry frankdrake momma 🥺 xx


End file.
